Carissima
by Ciao.Auditore
Summary: Ao perceber o perigo que rodeava sua família, Cristina enviara sua pequena e única filha aos cuidados de Ezio, que, mesmo sabendo o tamanho da responsabilidade que teria de assumir, e que de toda forma a pequena Lorenna teria ainda menos segurança sob seus cuidados, sem mais escolhas aceitou o que o destino enviara a ele.


Há apenas algumas semanas Ezio havia recuperado a _maçã_ e tornado-se oficialmente um Assassino. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém toda a responsabilidade que lhe foi, e ainda seria, imposta após tal ato, e mesmo sabendo que deveria proteger aquele artefato com todas as forças de sua vida, decidiu que já era hora de retornar a Monteriggioni para visitar sua mãe e irmã.

Seu tio Mário havia lhe assegurado seu bem-estar, mas Ezio já tinha perdido demais para dar-se ao luxo de tanta ausência. Sabia ele que ainda restava trabalho a ser feito, e que enquanto o Espanhol ainda respirasse na mesma Terra que ele, nada seria calmo o suficiente.

Os raios de sol banharam sua pele, formando formas alaranjadas por seu corpo através da pequena cortina que se balançava sobre a suave brisa da manhã. Era início de outono, e a paisagem tornara-se toda em tons de laranja, amarelo e marrom, além uma espessa camada de folhas que cobriam o chão. Ezio aproximou-se da janela e aspirou profundamente o ar um tanto gélido, sentindo a calmaria de estar _em casa._ Seus problemas ainda o aguardavam lá fora, como era de se esperar, mas apenas uma vez desde que seu pai morrera quis esquecer-se de seus compromissos. Enquanto o pequeno artefato estivesse sobre sua visão rigorosa, ao menos um pouco de paz seria destinada a sua alma cansada.

Algumas mulheres varriam inutilmente as folhas que se acumulavam em frente às suas casas, contudo, o vento não demorava a trazê-las de volta. Ezio achou intrigante o fato de as moças continuarem a varrê-las, mas ao que parecia, era apenas mais um de seus afazeres diários, cujas mulheres executavam entre canções e sorrisos.

Espreguiçou-se esticando cada músculo de seu corpo, e então caminhou até o banheiro, jogando um pouco de água em seu rosto. Ajustou suas roupas e resolveu que era hora de descer para o café. Ezio havia chegado no dia anterior a casa de seu tio, e tivera pouco tempo para desfrutar da companhia de sua mãe e irmã, que lhe sorriam docemente ao terminarem de pôr a mesa.

A conversa não fora de todo animada, ao não ser por Cláudia, que fazia questão de por todos os assuntos vividos desde sua partida em dia. Ezio, com a boca ocupada com a grande quantidade de comida ofertava, hora acenava, hora sussurrava algumas aprovações para que a menor continuasse. Sua mãe jamais retornaria à vivacidade anterior a partida do restante de sua família, todavia, estava espantosamente melhor do que a última vez que a vira.

Após saciar sua fome, Ezio levantou-se e agradeceu as mulheres pelo café de manhã, até poder escutar, com seus ouvidos apurados, que algo se desenrolava do lado de fora. Sem saber o que esperar pelo tom das vozes, armou-se com sua espada e correu, rápido como o vento, para encontrar o tio e alguns de seus homens rodeando um estranho que possuía a suas costas uma pequena garotinha ruiva, agarrada a sua camisa.

— O que se passa tio? — Ezio apressou-se em perguntar.

— Este homem... — Mário fez uma pausa indicando o estranho, particularmente assustado demais para representar alguma ameaça. — Ele diz que foi enviado por uma conhecida sua, que tem algo a lhe entregar, mas que só poderia ser feito a sua presença, de preferência a sós.

Ezio acenou lentamente, e os_condottieri_de Mário se dispersaram tão rápido quanto haviam surgido. Mário trocou um longo olhar com o sobrinho, como se lhe alertasse para chamá-lo ao menor perigo, como se de fato isso fosse necessário.

— Então, _signore_, o que o traz as nossas terras? — Ezio adiantou-se em perguntar, percebendo que o homem estava amedrontado a ponto de desmaiar a seus pés.

— _Messere_ Auditore, trago comigo uma encomenda de Cristina d'Arzenta — o homem respondeu-lhe com a voz trêmula. A simples pronúncia daquele nome fez-lhe estremecer, principalmente ao lembrar-se das últimas palavras que trocara com ela.

— E o que seria? — Ezio ergueu uma sobrancelha, totalmente curioso sobre o que lhe fizera enviar um de seus homens tão longe, apenas para entregar-lhe uma "encomenda".

— Tenho que admitir que sei tanto quando o senhor. A mim apenas foi dada a ordem de trazer a garotinha em segurança até suas mãos e entregar-lhe esta carta. Sinto se não possuo as respostas adequadas, mas infelizmente meu retorno é aguardado — ele pegou a mão da garotinha chorosa e gentilmente empurrou-a até Ezio, entregando a carta em suas próprias mãos. Após isso, abaixou-se para beijar a testa da pequena, e sem mais explicações retirou-se, deixando Ezio surpreso, encarando a carta com suas mãos trêmulas.

Por um tempo que pareceu infinito, o silêncio pairou quase fúnebre pelo ambiente. A garota abraçou-se a perna de Ezio e instintivamente ele afagara seus cabelos, parando apenas para abrir a carta de Cristina.

_Amore mio,_

_Até hoje meus pensamentos me castigam quando me lembro de nossa despedida ácida._ _Jamais tive a intenção de dizer tais coisas, mas quero que me entenda, um coração ferido faz com que suas palavras soem muito mais amargas do que deveriam._

_Escolhi o caminho mais agradável para minha família, e me casei com Manfredo. Sempre fiquei a espera do dia em que você apareceria de novo em minha janela e me levaria para longe, para construirmos nossa própria história, mas não o culpo._

_Queria ter mais tempo para dizer-lhe tudo o que guardo comigo, mas, infelizmente o tempo é curto. Tomando as decisões erradas, fui vítima da ambição tola de meu pai. A família d'Arzenta possui muitas riquezas, além das dívidas acumuladas de Manfredo vindas do passado. O ponto em que quero chegar, é que todos nós fomos jurados de morte, e não apenas pelos pobres jogadores com que ele envolveu-se no passado, agora pessoas de grande influência nos caçam, e creio que já não há escapatória._

_A pequena Lorenna — a doce garota a qual infelizmente precisei deixar a teus cuidados — sempre fora muito bem protegida dentro do palazzo, mas agora nem mesmo ele é seguro. Só a Deus cabe saber o sofrimento de uma mãe ao abandonar sua própria cria, contudo, sei que sob teus cuidados ela poderá ter a vida longa, coisa que será impossível sob a maldição que caiu sobre minha família._

_Peço que não tente nos ajudar, nem mesmo arriscar-se a fazer algo impensado. Já aceitei meu destino de bom grado, e nem mesmo faço questão de contar-lhe onde estou. Não me procure. A única coisa que lhe peço é que dê uma vida digna à minha pequena Lorenna._

_Sobre sua localização, não se preocupe. Consegui-a através de Leonardo. Ele incrivelmente reconheceu-me, mesmo após tantos anos, e atendeu minha súplica desesperada a fim de encontrar-lhe. Peço que, por favor, não se enfureça com ele._

_(Sobre os pensamentos que obviamente devem ocorrer-lhe, Lorenna não é sua filha, por mais que eu realmente o quisesse. Para todos os efeitos, ela tem oito anos de idade, e você sabe bem que isso seria cronologicamente impossível.)_

_Para sempre sua,_

_Cristina._


End file.
